Problemas de edad
by Luka-sama
Summary: Peter no está conforme con ser el que deba guiar a Tony para ser un héroe, es un mocoso de 15 años y él tiene casi el doble de su edad. Au cambio de roles.


_Amo los universos alternos._

_Marvel No me pertenece._

**Problemas de edad**

Spider Man o mejor dicho, Peter Parker, sabe que cometió muchas estupideces en su infancia, bueno técnicamente adolescencia. Desde comenzar a luchar contra cosas que no comprendía a temprana edad, hasta que su identidad fuera revelada no tener más de 18 años de edad, todo había sido difícil. Ignorando que gracias a esos hechos tuvo que alejarse de casi todos los que conocía con temor a que fueran expuestos a villanos que intentaran llegar a él, hasta trabajar prácticamente bajo el gobierno, su carácter había sido formado de forma cruda ante los problemas que tenían con el universo.

Universo.

Un fucking universo.

No es como si la tierra no tuviera sus propios problemas, como para meter a casi un universo lleno de villanos que en muchas de las ocasiones que tenían planes genocidas involucraban a la tierra.

A veces le gustaría ser como Wanda quien a pesar de tener casi desde siempre trabajando a su lado o incluso Pym quien prefiere estar más lejos del foco con sus poderes para encogerse.

Lamentablemente ambos si bien de sus mejores amigos, al igual que él tienen problemas más…¿adolecentes?

Cuando Peter cumplió sus buenos 28 años, había comenzado a pensar en un futuro sin hijos, ante el peligro que esto tendría en sus vidas. No importa que a pesar del tiempo tuviera contacto con MJ, no importa cuánto dolería cuando ella se cansara de sus negativas, ella podría tener una vida que para él fue negada desde que gracias a Misterio.

Nunca confíes en tipos súper guays.

Fue la lección.

Si bien él junto con Wanda, Pym, Shuri, Pietro y Valquiria lograron fundar de cierta forma los vengadores, había pensado que si bien otros hombres y mujeres se unieran a la lucha, todos serian con el fin de proteger la tierra después del ataque de Nueva York. No estaba equivocado, incluso sus amigos vengadores habían adoptado algunos niños o jóvenes bajo su ala para protegerlos.

Cuando años después del mismo Capitán América había sido descongelado e incluso este parecía interesado, ignorando lo terriblemente joven que era.

¿17 años?

A pesar de toda esa masa muscular.

Seguía siendo un niño.

Era difícil imaginar que un niño fue parte de los hombres que lucharon desde la guerra. Steve había tomado aprecio a su persona, ya que ambos habían sido héroes desde tan jóvenes, un muchacho carismático que se preocupaba por el mundo en lugar de salir con chicas.

No lo culpaba, desde los 15 años hasta la actualidad, un trayecto de más de 10 años, no había pensado en otra cosa más que salvar el vecindario donde vivía, para llegar al país, para llegar a su planeta y en ocasiones para salvar la galaxia.

Carol tenía un problema con venir a la tierra, prácticamente secuestrarlo y llevarlo algunas batallas intergalácticas, que si bien de joven le hubieran emocionado, siempre lo llevaban al borde de la muerte.

No le gustaba tanto los viajes interespaciales.

Tilda por otro lado, la sucesora de Strange como Hechicero Supremo por otro lado, parece interesada en viajar al espacio cada que puede.

Esa mujer era demasiado peligrosa.

—Volviste a perderte en tu mente, claramente la edad te está afectando—dice una voz fanfarrona que lo hace salir de su mente, suspirar y sujetarse el puente de la nariz.

Este era su actual problema, lo cual era patético tomando en cuenta que era uno de los salvadores del universo. Sobre todo conocido como uno de los fundadores de los vengadores que había hecho tantas misiones y rescatado tantas vidas a lo largo de su trayecto como héroe.

Pero no.

Ahora estaba atrapado con el mocoso más insufrible, pedante e inteligentemente peligroso que podía conocer.

Con 15 años, cabellera castaña algo tupida, ojos demasiado fanfarrones para un mocoso y un cuerpo levemente formado. Se encontraba Anthony Stark, el auto denominado Iron Man, aunque nunca entendió por que usar el "man" apenas era un mocoso que se había hecho una armadura (bastante buena debe decir) y comenzó a jugar de una especie de justiciero.

Está bien que a falta de hombres para detener a Pym en una discusión que tuvieron, lo llevo en medio de una lucha peligrosa, de lo cual no estaba orgulloso. Pensó que tal vez sería una versión más joven de él, que solo buscaba ayudar a los ciudadanos de su ciudad y no que fuera tan lejos de crear alrededor de 15 armaduras diferentes en unos meses y buscara irse con él a otros países o al espacio.

De alguna forma todos los vengadores, quienes apenas lograban contener al chico, habían aceptado que dado que este era un fanático suyo y que ambos eran inteligentes, lo dejaran a su cuidado.

Le dolió cuando vio a visión contento con la idea.

Traidor.

Tony estaba perfectamente en modo fanático con el robot que habían creado (él se quitaría el tiro aunque claramente Pym y él tuvieron mucho que ver) que con todos ellos.

Tony estaba deseoso de ser un vengador.

Lo cual era estúpido.

Sus padres si bien habían muerto y dejado bajo su peso un gran legado, tenían la oportunidad de una vida normal, pero en su lugar había preferido a jugar a ser un héroe. Eso estaba tan mal, robarle la vida a un chico tan joven, ojala pudiera enseñarle todos sus errores, ver que la vida no era fácil.

Que nunca vuelves a ser lo mismo luego que alguien muere en tus manos.

Pero estúpidamente veía en el niño, los mismos ojos brillantes de él cuando descubrió sus poderes.

—Eres demasiado joven niño, no lo entenderías—tuvo un pequeño deleite al ver los ojos del chico estrecharse.

Odiando siempre ser tratado como un niño.

Pero eso era.

Un chico.

Alguien que debería estar estudiando o saliendo con alguna chica, en lugar del complejo de los vengadores queriendo una lucha con su persona. Lo cual era ridículo, sin su armadura no tendría ninguna capacidad con un humano alterado genéticamente para ser más fuerte.

Pero aquí estaba.

Incluso Steve quien era claramente un humano alterado y luchador del ejército, no podía del todo derrotarlo, él tenía experiencia que ellos no.

—Tony no creo que sea buena idea—musito el susodicho rubio detrás del chico, con una clara marca en su rostro que fue causada por él.

No lo golpeo suficientemente fuerte, ya que siempre se contenía con los niños, pero le dejo claro a Steve en que necesitaba mejorar y acepto todo de forma tan amable.

¿Por qué Tony no podía ser igual?

Vio al autodenominado Iron Man, nombre del cual nunca se referiría a pesar que la prensa lo usaba, ver de mala forma a Steve.

Aunque eran compañeros y camaradas, Tony claramente tenía una tensión con Steve, ya que el rubio era un vengador y él claramente no lo era.

Tan problemáticos.

—Tu luchaste contra él, yo también puedo luchar—

—No sin tu armadura—

—Mira "capitán américa"—Peter se encogió ante la forma sarcástica de Tony de decir ese nombre—ve a un glaciar y congélate otros 60 años si quieres, es mi turno de luchar—gruño el niño viéndolo ahora fijamente a los ojos.

Esquivo el puño del chico fácilmente, antes de moverse lo mínimo esquivando la patada. Tony claramente no era un soldado como Steve o tenía poderes como Wanda que lo dejaban en el suelo a los 0.5 segundos de la lucha. En realidad Carol solía casi romperle la columna antes de entender que él no tenía la fuerza de ella. Pero Tony si bien no tenía conocimiento, claramente estaba comenzando a pulir sus movimientos.

Sintió un leve destello de orgullo, antes de hacerle una llave simple y arrojarlo de espalda.

—Ocupo un trago—comento sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

Tony gruño en el suelo y Steve le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, mientras salía del complejo de práctica, sonrió vagamente al ver al niño aceptar la ayuda antes de correr detrás de él, solo para que la puerta se cerrara en la cara.

.

—¿Quiero ir a la siguiente misión?—dijo Tony no poco más de dos horas de hacerlo morder polvo.

Lo ignoro olímpicamente colocando la televisión, dado que todos sabían su identidad y con la tía May en otro país con otra identidad, no solía salir del complejo de los vengadores. Solamente en patrullas, misiones o cuando iba de incognito a comprar hamburguesas.

—No—hablo colocando una película de Star wars que estaban dando.

Vio a Tony rodar los ojos con un claro pensamiento "Nerd" que no expreso, pero no fue necesario.

—Steve va ir—

—Steve es un vengador—

—Eso es un golpe bajo viejo—

Suspiro sin poder ver su película completa antes de ver de reojo al chico, este claramente estaba de brazos cruzados completamente resentido. Ya sabía que no tendría que darle acceso a la ubicación de los vengadores o pases para entrar, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, este niño que era como un mini hacker demasiado inteligente lo hubiera hecho por su cuenta.

Quiso ser como al principio, alejarlo casi de una patada y dejarle en claro que no le importaba sus deseos con tal de que estuviera a salvo.

Pero con el tiempo había comenzado a tener cariño por el niño, como con MJ o Ned, un cariño que podría ser usado en su contra.

Suspiro nuevamente antes de ver la bebida en su mano.

—Aun eres joven Tony, demasiado, no deberías pensar en salvar el mundo…ni siquiera le pediste una cita a la chica que te gusta…¿cómo se llamaba?—hablo al aire intentando recordar.

Las mejillas de Tony se volvieron rosadas.

—Pepper me quiere solo que no lo admite—dijo el chico de forma testaruda.

La imagen de la adorable joven pelirroja que veía a Tony siempre con fastidio, le hizo dudar mucho de eso, pero el tiempo podría decir mucho. MJ siempre lo trato mal, pero ella había declarado quererlo hace tiempo.

—Tal vez algún día chico, pero no iras a Wakanda—

—T-chala quiere que vaya—

—No voy a preguntar ni como tienes contacto con él—

—Es amigo de Steve, pero a pesar de ser el segundo en la línea de trono, siento que la reina Shuri es más interesante—

Lo vio de forma fija, cuando Tony apretó más los brazos a su alrededor.

—Me iré con el traje si me dices que no—desafío con la barbilla en alto.

Esa en realidad era una amenaza que el niño había cumplido anteriormente, aunque siempre parecía pequeño cuando lo reprendía, siempre parecía querer ser parte de la acción. Con esa llama infantil tan emocionada que le recordaba tanto a su persona.

Tomo el trago de golpe, mientras Tony hacía una mueca ante el olor.

—Eres un dolor de trasero niño—musita cerrando levemente los ojos ante el niño, este se queja audiblemente diciendo que en unas semanas cumplirá 16.

Tan joven.

Le da una última mirada antes de relajar los músculos.

—Si te dejo ir…debes prometer obedecerme y no alejarte ni un segundo—musita de forma algo aburrida.

Los ojos de Tony claramente brillan emocionados y casi salta en su propio lugar.

Tan feliz.

—Prometo no decepcionarte Peter—dice con una sonrisa gigante.

Su propia sonrisa se vuelve algo parental cuando el niño toma asiento a su lado, diciendo que odia las películas de Star Wars, pero literalmente las ve con él antes de quedar medio dormido sobre su hombro. Había pasado los últimos dos días trabajando sin parar en su nueva armadura. Diciendo emocionado sobre los nuevos aditamentos y como será un gran héroe.

Sabe que el niño prefiere estar en el complejo de vengadores porque en casa está solo.

Lo ve de reojo en su hombro con algo de baba en su boca.

Sin temores.

Sin cicatrices grandes.

Sin el peso del mundo.

Sin pesadillas sobre Nueva York.

Admite que siempre pensó que terminaría solo, que su vida de héroe le impediría tener algo, que incluso aunque amara a MJ, siempre la tierra estaría primero para él. Pero aquí estaba viendo una vieja película de Star wars, con un mocoso que se denominaba su fanático más grande, pero que había terminado adoptando como un niño.

Como su hijo.

Era un padre algo soso.

Pero se sentía bien, como si no estuviera solo, como una familia.

—Te venceré…Steve…mírame…Pepper—masculla el chico con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Peter suspira.

Lo último que ocupaba era un hijo con problemas de edad, pero a pesar de eso, no se queja de su vida.

.

Horas más tardes cuando Wanda y Pietro caminan por el complejo, enseñándole a Clint todo el lugar, como nuevo miembro del equipo con solo 18 años, se detienen curiosos de ver tanto a Peter como Tony dormidos en el sofá con una vieja película pasando por el televisor.

—¿Quién es el niño con Spider Man?—pregunta Clint con duda.

El chico había participado en la batalla de Sokovia, perdiendo a su hermana Natasha en el proceso, pero aceptando esta nueva vida.

Wanda lo ve unos segundos, pero es Pietro quien contesta.

—Es el mocoso de Peter, digan lo que digan, son como padre e hijo—musita el albino antes de seguir su camino.

Clint lo sigue con más preguntas que respuestas.

Wanda bufa por bajo al ver que sin saberlo su hermano también parece haber adoptado de alguna forma a Clint. Ya lo sabría en algún futuro.

En su lugar ve a Peter dormir tranquilamente.

—Me alegra mucho por él—susurra caminando.

Recordando al chico delgado de Queens, quien se puso el traje para salvar al mundo y había sido su amigo desde entonces. Lo Había visto derrotado y caminar a una espiral de destrucción con el único propósito de luchar, pero que ese niño molesto Tony, había cambiado dándole una nueva misión.

Proteger al chico.

Como protegería al planeta tierra.

**Fin**

_Espero les gustara._

_Esto es un tipo Au donde algunos papeles se cambian, todos tienen sus respectivos papeles como sus habilidades, pero cambiaría la edad y secuencia en que pasaron las cosas. Tilda es un ejemplo, es el nombre de la actora que hace de gran hechicero en el universo cinematográfico de Marvel, quien cambiaria papeles con el Dr Strange. Pym seria el hijo de Hop en lugar de esta su madre._

_Pequeños cambios que pensé serian curiosos._

_Pero sobre todo a Spider Man cuidando de Peter._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
